


Человек, и дом, и кошка в нём

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Человек, и дом, и кошка в нём

Человек, и дом, и кошка в нём

Если человек живет в доме, который ему не принадлежит (формально), в ничейном доме (по факту), то дом этот становится его домом.  
Так считает этот человек.  
Этот человек шёл (летел и ехал) слишком долго и безмерно устал.  
А дом казался таким одиноким. К тому же у него не хватало стёкол в двух окнах и доски крыльца совсем прогнили. Это был дом, похожий на человека по степени потрепанности (и общей несчастности судьбы).  
Он сказал дому:  
— Я тебе помогу.  
И добавил:  
— Если ты не против.  
И совсем тихо:  
— Может, и ты мне… хотя бы не станешь вредить.  
За лето человек застеклил окна. На это ушло много сил — и физических, и душевных, потому что дважды он садился на пока ещё гнилое крыльцо и плакал; потому что мог плакать; и потому что он давно не стеклил окон.  
Починил крыльцо к августу.  
В сентябре подлатал крышу, как уж мог. Приволок с барахолки в соседнем городце печку, какую русские называют _буржуйкой_. Оклеил стены в комнатах вырезками из бесплатных газет — в основном фото и короткие заметки о важном. В доме сделалось тепло и уже не настолько печально.   
Дом к тому же оказался разговорчив. Он ласково поскрипывал дверными петлями, когда человек ходил из комнаты в комнату. Он попискивал половицами. Вздыхал на ветру всем телом. На чердаке дом завёл себе голубей, и те тоже разговаривали — между собой. И с самим домом, наверно. Человек их язык не понимал, но чувствовал, что _почти_ понимает. Или мог бы понять, если бы ещё чуть-чуть поднапрягся.  
Он не напрягался.   
— И правильно. Впереди зима, — соглашался дом. Подразумевалось, что зиму ещё нужно пережить.  
Выпал снег.  
Зимой же, в какой-то из дней (но ещё до Рождества) пришла кошка.  
Человек порадовался, что не собака. Собаки шумные, беспокойные, вечно лезут не в своё дело, машут хвостами. Особенно эти… человек долго соображает название. Золотистые ретриверы. Они кое-кого напоминают.  
Собаки не очень-то хороши. Хотя он впустил бы в дом и собаку, потому что сперва этот дом впустил его самого. А уж он-то гораздо хуже собаки.  
Кошка же вела себя с тихим достоинством.  
Он наблюдал за ней внимательно, многие часы (когда не читал, а когда читал, кошка наблюдала за ним). Она никогда не поступалась своими интересами, но ни в коем случае не позволяла себе вольностей. Она блюла правила этого дома.  
Ближайшее поселение находилось в пятнадцати милях от дома. Это устраивало всех: человека, кошку, дом, голубей. Но если кто сюда приходил — и это понимали все — то он здесь и оставался. Тоже правило дома.   
Если, разумеется, приходил с миром.  
Потому кошка и осталась.  
А ещё он понял, что кошке нравится жить. Она получает удовольствие от тепла, от еды, от возможности греть бока рядом с печкой — от таких мелочей.  
Но вряд ли кто лучше человека сумеет понять, насколько они на самом деле не мелочи.  
Уже после Рождества он вдруг понял, что они с кошкой похожи.   
Во многом.  
Сперва, когда только пришла, кошка была ободранная, худая и некрасивая. Теперь стала плотная, чистая и приятная. Да и дом похорошел. Насчёт себя человек как-то не подумал, но купил себе новой одежды. Так что, наверно, получшел и он.  
По крайней мере, ему теперь гораздо приятней… В целом. Как это сказать?..  
Дышать. Спать. Есть.   
К весне он сам приятное окреп. Развернулся, как молодые листики клёна. К тому же зацвели каштаны.  
Именно тогда на крыльце появился золотистый. Прежде лезший во все неприятности и совавший нос чужие дела, как это принято у собак, ретриверов. А как он там сейчас себя ведет, неизвестно, но судя по газетным вырезкам — не очень-то переменился.  
Подумал сперва, что золотистый как ретривер человек захочет выгнать его из дома, который ему не принадлежит (но только формально). Что всё испортит.  
Естественно, испугался.  
Но со временем (пусть и не так уж скоро) разъяснилось, что нет.   
Золотистый тоже умеет делать жизнь лучше. Готовит пасту. Рисует на стенах. Гладит кошку.  
Он сказал:  
— Скажешь уйти — уйду.   
И чтит правила дома. А. И смастерил из досок скворечник.   
И остался здесь жить.


End file.
